


Secretly

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: But really trust me it's adorable, Gay, I'm not sure who I'm shipping with seungjun in this, Inseong and seungjun in kindergarten is adorable, M/M, More additional tags to be added, This is adorable trust me, might add some angst but my ass isn't sure yet, seungjun is closet gay, their whole friendship in general is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: Park Seungjun has never told anyone..(Secret message throughout the story)





	1. ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

 

 

 

> _Seungjun has never told anyone_

 

* * *

 

 

Today was basically just like any other day; He would wake up and get ready for work and then he would meet up with his parents at the end of the day - at dinner. Seungjun has never really liked the fact that his parents are holding standards for him, that they expect him to do the things they want him to do. He knows, that his parents repeatedly told him what he was supposed to be and do when he grew up and what he wasn't supposed to be. It's what he learned and it's locked in his mind forever. He wouldn't get his filled plate before he would approve of his parents' words. And if the six-year-old him didn't want to do what his parents told him to do, he wouldn't get his plate; not before he did as said.

After Seungjun grew a bit older and turned sixteen, he thought he would finally be able to do at least _something_ without asking for approval from his parents. Well, he was wrong. That evening he went to a party from his best friend; Jeong Inseong. The boy has been with Seungjun ever since they were in kindergarten. The day the both of them first met each other was quite _romantic_. Inseong handed him a flower, a daisy to be exact. He told him he was so pretty, that even a flower wouldn't be comparable. Since then each day that the both of them met each other in kindergarten, Inseong would steal glances at the taller boy and give him a daisy a day.

Anyways, when he returned back home from the party, it was, of course way past his curfew. His parents didn't know he went to the party in the first place, let alone that he would be gone. So it wasn't really a surprise that his parents would freak out seeing a drunk sixteen-year-old in front of the door, who also was their oh-so-perfect son.

Seungjun grew up in a strictly christian household. His parents cherish him, they really do. But that's also the reason why they didn't want their beautiful son to end up, well, bad. His parents had already planned his life way before he even knew what it meant. They knew what schools to bring him to, they knew in what kind of society they wanted him to live in and they wanted him to marry a beautiful young woman.

His parents have known since he was just a child, that Seungjun would turn into a model-like-kid. His facial features stood out beautifully and his height was tall, even for his young age he couldn't compare to any other children. Other people have always praised him on his beauty and that he should be careful with that; not to waste such a pretty face. His parents didn't take that lightly. They decided to keep him away from the bad things, even if it would turn their son into a lifeless doll. They wanted him to be perfect and they kept it at that statement.

When he turned 18, he fell in love. 

But instead of fake love or thinking you're in love, he actually fell in love with someone. He denied it though. He's denied for a long time already, so adding a little more time to it wouldn't make it worse. On the twenty-third of May, at thirty-three past eight, Park Seungjun fell in love. 


	2. ０２

 

> _Seungjun has never told anyone something romantic_
> 
> _\-  current time_
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

Seungjun kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the small dark-wooden-color cupboard standing in the hall to the kitchen. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen his parents have been waiting for him to come to. Seungjun could hear his parents murmuring words, yet couldn't make them up. 

He knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response so _he_ could open it. When he heard the soft yet harsh 'yes' , he entered the room making sure he made as less sounds as possible and greeted his parents with a kiss on both of their cheeks. Seungjun pulled back a chair and took his seat, he folded his hands like his parents did and waited for his father to call out his prayers.  

Seungjun _has never understood_ it; the fact that people actually believe in god and the Bible.  He's always heard how it isn't a fact of scientifically proven but believing instead. But if it isn't scientifically proven than how can it be true? If there isn't an actual answer to it, than why is it considered true? He's always thought like that. But whenever he would ask his parents he would get punishment, especially when he was still young. And when he would ask strangers or people he saw in the church, they would tell him he's a disgrace to his family and that he shouldn't say things like that to the one who made sure you had a life. 

"...Amen" 

Seungjun opened his hands and started digging in the perfectly cooked rice with his plastic chopsticks. He munched the food as if he hadn't eaten in months. His parents noticed the abnormal behavior. "Please chew on your food" his mom said. His dad nodded in agreement while shoved the other piece of meat in his mouth.

  
His mom used to be a model, she worked underground so it wasn't that good of a job. It's also where she met Seungjun's dad. His dad used to be a pimp and one day he was looking for models he could easily get - or buy. He got to talk to some other man and he introduced him to a woman, that woman is now Seungjun's mom. Long story short; his mom used to do dirty modeling work and his dad - a pimp - met her, they got a child and that's him - Seungjun.

  
Now you might wonder 'then _why_ are the strict christians?' Good question. No one knows actually. Both of them grew up in a christian household, they just have never acted like christians. Both of them did everything only so they didn't have to go to the church. They actually both rejected doing anything related to the religion.

  
"yes" Seungjun answered with an irritated voice. "So, Seungjun, we were thinking of an arrangement" his dad said out of the blue. He still had his food in his mouth so it was quite disgusting to see him talking with a full mouth. "What arrangement?" Seungjun looked up shocked at his fathers' words. He wasn't the only one, his mother as well, looked at his dad as if he said something he should've never said.

 "A wedding arrangement" his dad continued. "What?" "We found a woman for you. She's really pretty and she fits you really well, plus she has a well paying job." His father said as he continuously tapped on the tsble with his finger as if he was waiting for something. His mother dropped her chopsticks next to her plate and shove her chair a little back. She took her red Gucci purse off the floor and pulled out a few papers from it.

Seungjun watched her in annoyance and gave his dad a deadly look. His mom shoved the papers to his side of the table and pointed at him to look at the papers. Seungjun sighed deeply and grabbed the papers off the table. 

After observing the first page, he went to the next one - page two. A few photos fell out between the papers and he decided to look at those instead. 

She really does look beautiful. She has silky straight hair, big eyes and a perfect body. She smiled beautifully on the pictures and looked rather cute. She was a little short but that's okay. 

If only he wasn't gay.


End file.
